cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
TOP-C
* ODN Härmlins * MHA * Grämlins The SuperFriends * Fark * CSN * GOD * Rok NOIR * Sparta * Aircastle * Dark Fist * OSA * Troy * The Brigade Rosular Kingdom * OBR * Blackwater Independents * Aloha * tR * Eldar * BACoN * ((O)) * GATO * Ronin * GOONS * TJO * PPF * FAN * The Immortals * IAA * AB * Genesis |strength1 = Update, Jan 29 + TOP, IRON, DAWN, TORN 771 nations 32,100,508 NS 8,507 nukes Update +1h, Jan 30 + NSO, TSO, FEAR, Carthage 1,123 nations 41,878,768 NS 11,199 nukes Update -3h, Jan 30 (No changes) 1,139 nations 41,198,938 NS 10,888 nukes Update -4h, Jan 31 (No changes) 1,133 nations 39,599,047 NS 10,317 nukes Update -2h, Feb 01 + NEW, FEAR, OTS 1,396 nations 45,515,158 NS 12,236 nukes Update -4h, Feb 02 + NpO 1,823 nations 56,373,960 NS 15,854 nukes |strength2 = Update +4h, Jan 29 + C&G, MHA, Gremlins, Fark, Sparta 2,529 nations 81,064,362 NS 19,394 nukes Update +1h, Jan 30 + Aloha, Aircastle, Dark Fist, tR 2,704 nations 87,265,982 NS 21,325 nukes Update -3h, Jan 30 + OBR 2,966 nations 95,573,513 NS 22,922 nukes Update -4h, Jan 31 + GATO, GOONS, Ronin, TJO 3,506 nations 103,984,565 NS 24,806 nukes Update -2h, Feb 01 + FAN, IAA, Brig, OSA, Immortals 3,980 nations 116,495,395 NS 28,906 nukes Update -4h, Feb 02 + Genesis, AB 4,102 nations 118,956,853 NS 29,558 nukes |casualties1 = |casualties2 = |notes = FoB is listed under C&G, but is also a member of NOIR.}} }} The TOP-C&G War began with the Order of the Paradox preemptively declaring war on the Complaints and Grievances Union bloc. Declarations of war soon followed from IRON, DAWN and TORN, on one side, and MHA, The Grämlins, Fark, and Sparta on the other. External Links Declarations of War January 28 *TOP Declaration of War on C&G *IRON and DAWN Declaration of War on C&G *TORN Declaration of War on C&G *Sparta Declaration of War on IRON *Fark Declaration of War on IRON *Härmlin Declaration of War on IRON January 29 *Aloha Declaration of War on IRON, DAWN, TORN and TOP *Aircastle Declaration of War on TOP *NSO Declaration of War on Fark *tR Declaration of War on TORN *Dark Fist Declaration of War on TOP *TSO Declaration of War on C&G *FEAR Declaration of War on C&G *Carthage Declaration of War on ODN *Eldar Declaration of War on TSO *TMF Declaration of War on enemies of TORN *BACoN Declaration of War on IRON *((O)) Declaration of War on TOP, IRON, and TORN January 30 *OBR (and Blackwater) Declaration of War on TORN *GATO Declaration of War on TSO *Ronin Declaration of War on TSO *GOONS Declaration of War on TMF *TJO Declaration of War on TOP/TSO January 31 *PPF Declaration of War on IRON, TOP and TORN *FAN Declaration of War on IRON *OTS Declaration of War on Eldar *OSA Declaration of War on TSO *The Immortals Declaration of War on FEAR *Troy Declaration of War on FEAR *The Brigade Declaration of War on TOP February 1 *IAA Declaration of War on TORN & DAWN *NEW Declaration of War on Athens & The Immortals *TMP Declaration of War in support of TOP *Sparta Declaration of War on TOP *FAIL Declaration of War on Fark *Valhalla Declaration of War on FAN *Aurora Borealis Declaration of War on OTS *NpO Declaration of War on GOD *Genesis Declaration of War on TSO February 2 *OG Declaration of War on Grämlins *Zenith Declaration of War on Grämlins *WFF Declaration of War on Athens Withdrawals and Surrenders Other Related Category:The Order of the Paradox Category:The Order Of Righteous Nations Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Greenland Republic Category:Vanguard Category:Athens Category:Duckroll Category:Complaints and Grievances Union Category:Independent Republic of Orange Nations Category:Democratic Alliance of Wise Nations Category:=LOST= Category:Mostly Harmless Alliance Category:Grämlins Category:Sparta Category:Fark Category:Orange Defense Network Category:Federation of Buccaneers Category:Valhalla